


Moderately obsessed

by RedhoneysugarOrange



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, To Be Edited, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedhoneysugarOrange/pseuds/RedhoneysugarOrange
Summary: It's summer and most people are outside enjoying the warm weather, but not Ayato. All he wants to do is finish his first game for his programming portfolio. He doesn't even like summer, he much prefers the cold of fall and winter. So he stays inside all day and programs as much of his game as possible, trying to meet the deadline that his proffesor had given him. He had to finish a fully fledged RPG by the end of the next school year.Then his sister brings home a few friends. Now Ayato thought it was great and all the Ayano was trying  to keep up her charade of having emotions, and actually made some friends, but these brats just won’t leave Ayato alone. Hpw is he supposed to finish his game when he's surrounded by so many distractions!





	Moderately obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a lighter than my other story, Break it to Make it. It's still probably gonna have some morbid humor, but there isn't gonna be much violence.

This is an idea I had, but I'll have to start writing this later. Right now it's luke 1:00 am, and if I don't publish it now I'll forget that it even exists, and I do not want this to be deleted after a month.

Sorry for now, I'll get to working on this asap.


End file.
